Heaven On Earth
by trishaj48
Summary: Just a short one about my favorite couple and their first time together. I tried something different, it is first person frim Gil's point of view. As always, I own nothing connected to CSI, that belongs to others.


It had rained all night long but the beautiful sunrise showed the promise of an equally beautiful day. I almost wished I didn't have to teach.

Arriving at my class room early I opened a book, enjoying the peace and quiet that an empty room offered me.

The quiet of the classroom was interrupted by the sound of a book hitting the floor and an almost whispered "darn".

I looked over the top of my book and seen a very attractive young lady bending down to retrieve the book.

"Good morning. You're early," I said.

The young lady looked at me.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to interrupt you. I like to get to class a little early. It's normally quiet so I catch up on my reading. My name is Sara, Sara Sidle." she said.

I smiled at her and went back to my book. But there was something about her that drew my eyes back to her, then I seen it - her smile. She must have read something that amused her to make her smile. (Little did I know that she was smiling because she found me intriguing.)

I can honestly say I have never seen such a beautiful smile. The only thing that came close to it was her eyes - they were a deep chocolate brown. I had to say something, but was not sure what.

"You really don't look like a bug kind of person," I said.

Admittedly it sounded like a foolish thing to say.

Sara glanced up at me.

"They aren't my favorite thing but I am required to take this class. I am a CSI here and this class is part of my continual learning courses," she said.

"I promise I will try not to make it to boring," I told her.

Sara just smiled at me.

The more I see that smile the deeper my feelings become. Is it crazy of me to think that she could think of me in that way? I'm not sure but I need to find out.

Two weeks into the class and I catch her looking at me, I decided to ask Sara to dinner this Friday.

The class is almost over and Sara is all that is on my mind, I am guessing that is why I was not paying attention to what I was doing causing the glass test tube I was holding to slip. Out of instinct I grab for it and it shatters in my hand, blood flows freely. Several of the girls in the class scream, some of the boys think it is funny and laugh, only Sara comes to my aid.

All in one movement she grabs the First Aid Kit, a clean rag and some tweezers. Gently she removes the two pieces of glass, just as tenderly she cleans it and dresses it.

"You should get this looked at by a professional, Gil," she says, her voice lowered so on one can hear.

"Thank you, Sara. I will," I tell her, smiling.

With class ended Sara walked over to me.

"Let me take you to the emergency room," Sara said, with a tone in her voice that let me know that she wouldn't take NO for an answer.

I just nodded and followed her out to her car. In the emergency room the hand was examined, no more glass was found.

"You had a very good 'first responder'," the doctor said, looking at Sara, "She did a great job.

With my hand redressed and am injection of an antibiotic given we were soon on the way back to my hotel room.

"I can't thank you enough," I said to Sara.

"Not a problem," she said, "It's not the first time I have had to help someone with a minor emergency."

"Sara," I said, quickly before I lost my nerve, "Um I was wondering if … if you would like to have dinner with me this Friday."

"I'd love to," she said, "Here's your hotel. I'll see you tomorrow."

I tried to sleep but couldn't, all I could think of was Sara, and how soft her touch was and the sweetness of her voice. All right, I will admit it, I wanted her - bad. The proof was my throbbing manhood. No matter how hard I tried it wouldn't go away, I finally had to take matters in my own hand, if you know what I mean.

It seemed to take forever for Friday to finally get here but it did. Sara and I went to a quiet out of the way seafood place to eat.

"Not that I am ashamed or afraid to let anyone see us together," I told Sara, "It's just that I wanted (here I blushed) you to myself."

Sara smiled at me, "I'm glad. I didn't want to share you with anyone either."

The rest of the six weeks flew by, Sara and I spent every minute we could together. I was in love - not just in lust - there was no doubt in my mind that I needed Sara in my life. I only wondered if she felt the same way.

It was near time for me to return to Vegas but I was not going to go without talking to Sara - I had to let her know just how I felt about her.

The day before I was to leave Sara and I once more went out to dinner, after we were sitting in the sitting room of my hotel room.

I offered Sara a glass of wine.

"Sara," I said, never felling so nervous, "You are a fascinating woman. I know I have never met anyone like you."

Sara was smiling. Somehow I had the feeling that she already knew what I wanted to say. I just wish I knew how she was going to react. Throwing caution to the wind I took her face in my hands and kissed her, with just enough passion - I hoped - to let her know that I loved her and that I wanted to wake up with her in my arms.

Sara looked at me, I couldn't read the expression on her face.

"I need to use the little girls room," she said as she walked away.

It was then that I decided that I had made a monumental mistake.

I had to apologize to her for my actions, I called her.

"Can you come in here, please?" she called from the bedroom.

"Sara?" I said, walking into the bedroom, wondering why she would want me in there.

Sara lay on the bed, naked, beautiful, I doubt I had ever seen anything so breathtaking.

She smiled at me, "You going to join me?"

I know I have never undressed so swiftly in my life.

I eased to her side, placing soft kisses on her face as my hands explored her body. Slowly my hands found their way down to her womanhood, my fingers played in her soft curls.

Sara moaned my name as my thumb danced around her nub, she was close. My palm touched her thigh as she opened herself to me.

I moved my lips from hers and slowly raised above her, positioning myself between her legs.

My lips once more found hers as I slowly entered her, making sure to let her adjust to my size. Once all the way in I waited for just a minute, enjoying the feeling of her tight, warm vaginal canal.

My movements started out slowly. I could hear Sara's moans of pleasure with the increasing speed of my movements.

I felt Sara's legs wrap around my hips, felt her raising to meat my thrusts, encouraging me to move faster.

Suddenly my body took over. Each nerve in my body was on fire, my heart felt as if it was beating a thousand beats a minute, my breath was coming in quick gasps.

Deep inside me I could feel my release slowly making its way to the tip of my penis.

I hard Sara call my name at the same time I felt her vaginal canal tremble and squeeze my manhood, felt her hot release as it coated me. I knew I had given her the release she needed.

Suddenly I stopped, Sara looked at me.

"I don't…" I started to tell her I didn't have a condom.

Sara caressed my face, "Please don't stop."

She knew what was on my mind, and I knew by the look on her face that she had it taken care of.

With that reassurance and the knowledge that I had taken care of her needs, I was more then ready to take care of mine.

I had been waiting for this for a long time. I placed my hands on the bed beside her, rose a little and started pumping. The volcano that had been building inside me could no longer be contain. I whispered her name as my body racked with wave after wave of pure pleasure. I could feel Sara's second climax just as I felt my release shooting out and splashing against her walls, dripping back into me.

I had never felt so completely drained, all I could do was collapse on her, panting, trying to regain my strength. Finally able to regain some since of normalcy I rolled from her, wrapping her in my arms.

Sara smiled, "Now wasn't that an easier way to tell me what was on your mind?"

"I love you, Sara," I whispered.

Sara just kissed me and cuddled closer to me. After a while the even sound of her breathing let me know she was sleeping. I closed my eyes.

"Now I know what heaven on earth is," I told myself, "My Sara wrapped in my arms."

THE END


End file.
